little_witch_academiafandomcom-20200222-history
Avery
}} is a character in Little Witch Academia. She is a student at Luna Nova Magical Academy. Appearance Avery is an average stature girl. She has dark purple hair and thin eyes of the same color, with long eyelashes. In the movies, her hair is neck-length, and barely covers her forehead except for a slick of hair in the middle that is swept to her right, and having longer locks framing the sides of her face, while in the anime, her hair is shoulder-length with a longer fringe, where she parts her hair in the left and the right with part of her hair forming a triangle in the middle, and two longer longs frame the sides of her face. She uses two red hairpins, one on the left and the other on the right. In the movies, her hairpins are elliptical and she wears them at the height of her fringe, while in the anime series, they're triangular and she wears them in the height of her eyes. For her personalized Luna Nova uniform attire, Avery's body belt and hatband are a pale shade of violet, just like the ribbon sash on her broom. Personality Avery is a diligent student who can be demanding and harsh at times as well as having low opinion on non-magical and weak witches who don't know the concepts of magic, explaining her poor impression in Akko when they first met. She also shown to to have a dislike towards tourists, of whom she had been surrounded by during the holidays of the academy as much as those she perceived as idiots. While appeared to be a mocking girl as much as Hannah and Barbara, she is much nicer than either in comparison given how she able to get along with everyone. She loves to sing, and wants to be a singer-songwriter when she grows up. Plot Little Witch Academia Avery appears during the beginning of the flight class, and moments later in the landing tower where she watches Akko out of control with her broom. TV Series A New Beginning She appears with Hannah and Barbara in front of the Glastonbury Ley Line Terminal to access Luna Nova, talking to each other about how their holidays went. As Akko encounters them, she and the other girls make fun of her for confusing the ley line terminal with a bus stop, and explains that she can fly to Luna Nova through the power of the Ley Lines. Pappiliodya Avery is seen during the classes in Luna Nova. The Fountain of Polaris Avery appears formed with the other students in the welcoming ceremony of the Earl of Hanbridge and his son, Andrew Hanbridge. When they enter the hall, Avery notices Andrew's presence. Orange Submariner Avery appears next the other students taking the Bird Language exam. Sky War Stanship Avery is shown sitting with her roommates Mary and Blair during the announcement of the Wild Hunt. They get excited upon hearing about the final day of the Wild Hunt. Tree of Leaves Avery appears next to the other students of Luna Nova, giving their Fuel Spirit to Akko and Diana during their battle against the Noir Rod missile. Relationships Hannah and Barbara Avery, Hannah and Barbara share dislike and mockery toward witches who aren't from a family of witches. The three seem to have a somewhat close relationship, as they were discussing about how all of their holidays went and the current financial issues of Luna Nova. Mary and Blair Mary and Blair are Avery's roommates and friends. She is frequently shown with them during most gatherings, and they eat lunch together. Akko Kagari Avery and Akko are not seen interacting frequently. However, Avery has some contempt for her, as she insulted Akko when she stated that she isn't from a magical bloodline when they first met; this stems from Avery's personal dislike of witches not from an actual witch heritage. Despite this, she's more than willing to allow Akko to aid her in improving her music video to raise her fame as shown in [[Sub Events#31.Avery's Dilemma|her Sub Event in Chamber of Time]] Abilities and Equipment As part of her equipment as a witch, Avery has a flying broom and knows how to use her respective spell. Voice actors |pl = Joanna Pach-Żbikowska |pt_br = Natália Alves (ep 1) Iara Riça (ep 12)}} Gallery Meangirls.jpg Hannah Barbara Avery Broom.gif Gf5tzZVl.jpg 7jjCQlj.png 53e37dc0.jpg Avery Concept Art LWA.jpg Mary and Avery Chamber of Time model LWA CoT.jpg Background Characters Concept Design LWA.jpg Trivia *She, along with Hannah and Barbara are the namesakes of famous cartoon animators, William Hanna, Joseph Barbara, and Tex Avery. References Navigation es:Avery Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Witch Category:Luna Nova Academy Student Category:Luna Nova Academy